How Was Your Day?
by Loner72
Summary: The Vongola family had a bad day come see how they handle it.OOC and 15 years old Lambo.
1. Chapter 1

"Shut up baseball-freak I'm not in the mood  
right now,not that I'm always in the mood any  
ways just shut up!" The silver-head shouted  
towards the black-head teen."I'm not in the  
mood either all I try to do is be nice to  
you YET YOU NEVER ACCECT IT!"

"Oh wow you're just figuring that out  
how long did it take you to notice."

"You know what no one gives a damn  
about you guys damn fight shut the  
hell up."The boy dress in cow clothes  
boldly stated he did not feel like dealing  
with the two teens who are fighting.

"And who do you think you are  
huh Lambo you can just shut it too.  
Do you know how much I had to go through  
today? Huh damn it!"

"Kufufu Tsunayoshi I'm trying to get some  
sleep,you need to be silent and no one  
cares if you all had a bad day none of you  
can understand the day I had."

"Well we really do not care either  
about you day,you stupid herbivore."

"WHY WON'T YOU ALL EXTREMELY SHUT  
UP."

You might be wondering what's going on  
with the Vongola family,you see they all had  
a bad day and well they are taking it out  
on each other."Um bossu I think maybe  
if we talk about our day it will resolve  
a little of our problems."Chome shyly stated  
hoping that her dare family will take her advice.

"I think it's a great idea Chome thank  
you for the suggestion."Tsuna look around  
to his family and then..

"Ok here's how it work will tell each  
other how our day is.**But **will not act  
childish ok?"Tsuna recived a nod from  
all of his guardians."Ok who wants to  
go first?"

"I will,I think Lambo-san had the worst  
day."Thanfully every one did not say  
any thing rude."That's ok with me go  
on Lambo tell us how your day went."

"Ok so it started ever since this morning...

Lambo's day...

So Lambo woke up with a bad  
start first his hair did not go the  
way he wanted it to he wanted  
to wash it,but due to a certain hitman  
who loves having his hair in perfect  
shape there was no more shampoo  
and conditioner.

He had to work with what he had which  
was nothing."Man this is not fair,now my  
hair is going to be a disater."Second:his  
breakfast was eaten by none other than  
Reborn."My food how could you do this  
why?"

"You were late the saying goes first come  
first served.I'm first and you were last so  
that means I get to eat your food."Reborn  
watches as Lambo face turn in to a horror  
face."Oh sorry Lam-Kun I can't make  
any more sorry."His mama could not make  
any more food,his day just keep on getting  
worst.

Fourth:"I guess I can go out and eat  
breakfast."Lambo had high hopes that he  
is able to eat today but today is  
not his day."WHAT! all the food restaurants  
are closed you have to be kidding me."

"Sorry kid I don't kid around they say it's  
some type of inspection and they want  
to be ready for it."Lambo heart is broken  
he can not believe this all his favorite places  
are closed because of a stupid inspection.

"I guess I can go to the store and buy some  
grape candy."Lambo now has his eyes set on  
some grape he arrive at the store he did  
not want any thing else he just really need his  
comfort food(in Lambo's mind candy is food).

"Sorry sir we do not have any more  
grape are actually out of stock."

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

End of Lambo's day..

"And that's how my day went it sucked  
and I still did not get any food."Lambo look  
up to see most of his family members laughing  
at him."You spend the entire day trying to find  
food? That is the most dumbest thing I ever heard."

"Oh and you think that's funny how  
about your day Gokudrea."

"Fine you want to know how my day  
started when I lost my skull  
ring...

Hayato's day...

"Where is it come on damn it  
I know It's somewhere around  
here."Gokudrea is trying to find  
something very dear to him,but he  
can't seem to find it.

"Ok I took it off when I got home  
yesterday.I put it on my dresser  
drawer so it must be there."Gokudrea  
look at the dresser drawer and no results  
he still could not find it.

"Where in the hell is my skull  
ring at!" Just when things could not  
get worst his box animal came out."Mellow~."  
"Uri get back in to your box now!"

"Hiss~"Then Uri saw an opening and  
she went though the window and ran down  
the street."Wait no don't do that,oh  
come on how can this get any worst."

Luck just wasn't on his side today only  
beacuse he almost got hit by a car,an  
old woman yelled at him all because he  
did not help her when he thought  
it could not get any worst it did.

"Hayato I have some new recipes  
for you to try come here."Gokudrea knew  
that voice from any where it's Bianchi."No  
not again."Gokudrea ran down the street  
as fast as he could he found Uri but  
she is in a tree."Get down from here Uri  
now."

They both knew Uri was not and is not  
going to listen to Gokudrea no matter how  
many times he threaten her."Damn it Uri get  
down here now!"This is going to take  
forever to get her down he has had enough.

"Triple Bombs."He said as he throw bombs  
at the tree, Uri is not the target but the  
tree is."M-Mellow?"Uri was confuse at first but  
then the tree start's to come down."Mellow  
mellow."Uri jump on Gokudrea face and clawed  
him."Stop it come on get off."

For the rest of the day he had to heal his  
face,and he never found his ring.

End of Hayato's Day..

"Your talking about me that right there  
is plain out dum."

"I thought I saw your ring in the  
bathroom."Tsuna thought about it and  
then it hit him."I have your ring,remember  
when you had to wash the dishes."

"Oh that's right thank's tenth!."

"Ok you guys were able to get how  
your day went so let us get out ours."Yamamoto  
really want's to get how his day went.

"Kufufu I'm interested in listing to  
Yamamoto Takeshi story he is usually  
annoying and is unbearable to be around,but  
today he is more like the obsessed-animal  
guy."

"Say that again and you will be dead."

"I'm so scared come on and try it."

"No you guys remember we made a promise  
and you guys have to keep it."Tsuna used his  
stern voice hopefully his family gets the picture.

"Fine but when the times come you  
won't stop me."Tsuna looks towards  
Kyoya and all he gets his a 'hump.'

"Ok Yamamoto tell us how your day went."

"My day went like this."

Yamamoto's Day...

**If you want to see how Takeshi  
****day went you have to wait for the  
****next chapter~ oh and can you please  
****take a look at 'our blood queen' thank  
****you for reading :)**


	2. How Was Your Day? Part 2

Yamamoto's Day...

"Good morning Takeshi wow you  
look terrible what happen?"Yamamoto  
father look at his poor son."I-I lost  
my baseball bat and my ring."  
Tsuyoshi said an 'oh' no wonder  
why his son had look so down yesterday.

"It's alright son you don't have to  
worry you'll find it."

"No I won't I will never find  
it and I can't even play mafia  
any more."Yamamoto said in more  
of a dramatic sad tone."Well look  
on the bright side you can stay with  
me longer."

"But I wanna play with my  
friends,and I still have to get  
Gokudrea to accept me as a friend.  
I still have so much to do with my  
friends,but without my stuff I'm  
nothing."Yamamoto just in to  
a small corner and just pout  
even more.

"Well if there's any thing I can do  
to make you happy just tell me and  
I will help."Yamamoto just nod in  
respondes."I will never be happy  
my life is ruin."

The entire day Yamamoto spent the day  
being all sad and upset,but some one  
came over and this certain some  
one had his stuff."VOOOI why the hell  
aren't you training?"

"Squalo you're here,I'm sorry  
I just don't feel like it for today  
I lost my stuff."Yamamoto looks  
at his tutor he does not feel like being  
bother today."VOOOI WHAT STUFF ARE  
YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"My baseball bat and my rain  
ring."

"VOOOI YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING  
ME! are you talking about this crap."  
Squalo took out his ring and his baseball  
bat."YOU had my stuff,give it back."

"NO I don't have to you were not training  
so I'm just going to do this."Within a second  
Squalo broke the baseball bat."You-you broke  
my baseball bat."Yamamoto broke down on his  
keen and looked at his use to be baseball bat."  
VOOOI SO WHAT YOU'RE GOING CRY OR  
SOMETHING."

"HOW DARE YOU I WILL MAKE YOU  
PAY FOR THAT "ATTACCO DI SQUALO"

"VOOOI YOU CAN'T USE MY MOVE!Squalo said  
as he tried to run away,he did magned to get  
away however Yamamoto was piss off  
so in the end Yamamoto got him.

The rest of his day Yamamoto spend his  
day by being in a very deep depression  
and was very cranky.

End of Yamamoto's day..

"Haha I alway's knew baseball  
would be your down fell."Gokudrea  
is happy because at lest his day was  
not that bad."SAY'S THE ONE WHO HAD  
TO CHASE A CAT."

"YAMAMOTO AND OCTOPUS-HEAD DAY  
WAS BOTH EXTREMELY STUPID!"Ryohei is  
bursting with laughter but he is not the  
only one.

"Kufufu I believe both of their day  
is pathetic."Mukuro is even getting a kick  
out of this.

"Stupid herbivore's always get so  
work up over the simplest thing's."

"Now come on you guys we should understand  
how Gokudrea-Kun and Yamamoto feel about  
their day."Tsuna is the only one who is  
being understanding towards his fellow  
friends."No tenth I won't listen to them  
I bet their day is even more stupid than  
ours."

"THAT IS EXTREMELY UN TRUE WE HAD  
A BAD DAY TOO,YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY  
ONE."Ryohei yell back at Gokudrea because  
he really is such a jerk when it comes to  
others."Tch I'll believe it when I hear it."  
Now they were all glaring at each other  
if this did not stop now they would all be  
dead."Ano how about we hear Onii-san  
day that seems fair né?"

"Tch fine."  
"Kufuf whatever."  
"Lambo-san is ready."  
"Hmp..  
"Go on."

"Ok my day went like this..

Ryohei Day...

"Ohayo Onii-Chan I have breakfast  
ready and I have something to tell  
you when your ready."Kyoko smiled  
at her big brother and then left to go  
to the kitchen."AH today is going to  
be an extremely good day."Ryohei  
stretched and got ready then went down  
stairs to his belove sister.

"Come on Onii-Chan your food  
will get cold."Kyoko wants her brother  
to be happy,she knew he would be  
devastate when he found out about  
her secret."Onii-Chan do you like it  
when I am happy?"Kyoko look at her brother hoping he  
say 'yes."What type of question is that Kyoko you know that I  
care about your happiness."

"Well I'm wondering will you be mad at me if I said that I want to  
move out of the house with you and live with my boyfriend?"The moment  
she said the key words 'move in,boyfriend' Ryohei chock on his food  
instanly."Wh-what do you mean move out who is this guy tell me his name."  
Ryohei is so ready to hunt this guy down and kill him."Onii-Chan I can't  
tell you,just wait a little more and I will tell you ok."Ryohei could not  
not bring him self to say no so he had to say yes.

For the remaining of the day he could not even look  
at Kyoko.

End of Ryohei's day...

"NAHI Kyoko-Chan has a boyfriend why."Tsuna went in to a break  
down he still had feelings for Kyoko but now she is taken  
away and Tsuna is all alone."That was how your day went well  
at least mine and baseball-freaks day was more interesting  
than yours."Gokudrea thought Ryohei day was going to be more  
better but he guess he is wrong."Poor Senpai you must be  
going though it."Yamamoto gave the poor guy some  
others in the room were trying to hold back their  
laughter.

"Kufufuf I believe the lower we get the stories just  
keep getting pathetic one after another."

"Oh yeah about you tell us how about how your  
day went."Lambo was the one who said that,right now  
he is brave but given any other time and he would  
have killed him self he said that."Kufufu I refuse to tell any  
of you how my day went and besides it is none of your business.

"Ok since Mukuro does not want to talk who wants  
to go next?"Tsuna look around the room and he knows  
it's him self,and Kyoya."I really don't want to tell you  
guys how my day went and I know Mukuro and Hibari won't  
either so I guess we are done."

"No your not."Every one in the room turn to see  
that it's Reborn."Reborn-san what are you doing here?"Gokudrea  
who had stop fighting with Ryohei Reborn would  
never come to them unless it's important."You mean to tell me you have  
no idea what so ever why I'm here?"They all said no.

"Think harder I really want **All** of you to really  
think why I'm here."So they all went in to deep thinking  
they still could not figure out why Reborn is here."Wait I  
have an idea you want to tell us how your day want huh?"Lambo  
asked that shaking his day."No that is wrong,how about I'll  
give **All of you a hint**."

"Ok give us one."

"Your day that one hint should make you all realize  
what I am talking about especially you four."He point  
to Mukuro,Hibari,Yamamoto and Gokudrea."What did  
I do wrong?"Yamamoto look up at Reborn,he had no  
idea what he did."How about I refresh all of your memories  
Yamamoto Takeshi you went on a rampage almost destroying  
the entire city trying to catch Squalo."Yamamoto face pale a little  
bit now he remembers what else he did when he was chasing Squalo.

"Gokudrea Hayato you smashed a tree,almost kill people  
while you were running away from Binanci,and lets not  
forget when you deliberately throw dynamite at a person  
because they would not get out of your makes an 'Oh' face.

"And lets not forget the two who did the most damage put  
together:Mukuro Rokudo you destroyed the kitchen in the  
Vongola HQ you went out and terrorized the entire city  
by placing them in an illusion and they still are in the illusion.  
You also destroyed an entire cake shop because they and I  
quote "Did not have your favorite cake" and you called them  
pathetic humans and you put ten of them in the hospital.  
Must I go on?"

"I believe there is no such reason why you should  
continue."

"Fine what about you Kyoya Hibari will you like  
to tell us or do I have to?"Reborn look at Hibari  
they both knew he was not going to say any thing so the best  
thing to do is tell the story."Ok I guess I have to tell you then."

One hour of terrible information later...

"I did not even know you could do that is  
that even legal."Yamamoto went in to deep  
thinking after that.

"Kufuf look's like one of us hit the bottom  
of the pit."Mukuro laughed under his breath.

"Why would you do that Hibari-san I mean  
don't you care about people?"Tsuna look at his  
cloud gurandian."No I do not humanity is nothing  
but a nuisance to me."

"Sorry to break up the whole 'take in the information'  
thing but you all still have to pay for what you did."

The Vongloa family were no more alive after that day,on that  
certain day if any one asked how their day went all they would  
could get in reply is a blank stare...

_**Finish with "How was your day?" hope  
**_**you enjoy Reviews are always welcome ;)**


	3. Vongola Day

The Vongola family for some reason keeps  
having bad days and it keeps happing  
over and over again. It is to the point  
that they have decied that anyone who  
gives them a bad day they will give them  
hell. So today is the day the Vongola family  
will put their foot down to anyone.

"What hell do you mean by I need a ticket  
I don't need no damn ticket I don't do  
any thing wrong."Gokudea is really starting  
to get pissed off with police now a days  
because they always want to give you  
a damn ticket for everything."Sir look  
we are doing what the law is telling  
us to do I do not mean any harm."

"Harm my ass you know what I pay my  
damn taxes that gets YOU money and  
allows YOU to survive. And I'll be damn  
if I let you keep charging me with shit  
that don't matters."

"Sir first off you need to watch your language  
and paying your taxes does not have anything to  
do with this situation."

"Yes the hell it does I'm not going to fight  
with a stupid officer who does not know  
anything."Gokudrea was about to walk  
away but the officer hand-cuffed him."What  
the hell do you think you're doing."

"Sir you are under arrest anything you  
say or do-

"You bet your ass I'm about to do something  
there is no way in hell I'm going to jail."Gokudrea  
throw dynamite every where and ran when he  
has a chance. The officer called for back up and they  
came,but Gokudrea was already gone the officer's  
ran so they can find him.

By the time they found him,he was not handcuffed  
anymore and when Gokudrea saw them he took  
Uri out and then that certain police unit was never  
seen again.

_**Reviews Are Always Welcome...**_


End file.
